1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of site development, more particularly to the field of retail location development in the insurance industry.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of a retail location in the insurance industry is known. Typically the retail location will include a phone and one or more individual offices. While the use of retail locations is known, problems exist for companies attempting to expand into new areas. Often a company may require that a retail location have a certain look or design, which requires a floor plan large enough to accommodate the requirements. However, it may not be preferable to build a new building to house the retail location. This is especially true if the retail location is relatively small or if there is a limited amount of available space to construct new buildings. Therefore, retail locations are often placed in existing buildings, which often must be modified or built out before it is suitable for use. For example, but without limitation, a retail location may be in a business park configured and directed toward providing office space for professionals. Another non-limiting example of where a retail location may be found is a stand-alone building which may be partially or completely zoned for commercial use. As can be appreciated, these retail locations may be adjacent to the retail locations of other business. Frequently, the retail location may be leased. 
When a company is attempting to expand into a new area or add additional retail locations to provide greater coverage of an existing area, often there may not be anyone with knowledge of the local real estate market within the company who is available to work on finding and building out the retail location. Furthermore, if the new retail location is an expanded location (e.g. adds to the capacity or number of offices of the company), there will not be an existing individual to run the office.
In some circumstances, insurance retail locations are run by agency principals. The agency principal may be responsible for the retail location, for offering insurance products, for generating a portfolio of business and for insuring the retail location provides the required level of service in accordance with company guidelines. However, the use of agency principals can create problems during the start-up of a new retail location. For example, opening a new insurance retail location with a new agency principal for the purpose of offering insurance requires both an appropriately designed retail location along with an agency principal having the appropriate qualifications so that the individual can offer insurance with sufficient expertise to meet or exceed company policies and procedures. If the agency principal is new, training may be required and the agency principal may find if difficult to participate in the preparation of the new retail location. Current methods of preparing an operative retail location therefore tend to create undesirable delays or require the company to be more involved in the real estate market than is desirable. Thus, a method of improving the ability of a company to expand into new markets is needed.